omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawk Sunstrider
Hawk Sunstrider, better known as simply Hawk, is the rude and brash elder brother of Drake who debuted in Omega IV: Oblivion as a villain. Over time, Hawk grew into another main supporting players of the Omega series. =Description= Appearance Hawk was born with very unnatural skin tones for his people. Instead of the darker tone, his people all had, he was born with fair skin. Personality Ever since his wife's demise before joining the Oblivion party, Hawk has been by nature a very quick to anger individual, and is known to swear profusely. He rarely shows his good side to anyone, not even his brother. =Storyline= Pre RP Childhood It was obvious from a young age that Hawk was not the average member of the Sunstrider Dark Elf Royal Family, from his peculiar pale skin; this was not a common trait of the Dark Elf species. Many prophecized great things from this young Prince of the Clan when he ascended to the throne. Thus he was trained by the elite time masters and other masters of his land to harness a power few except the chosen one could wield. One trainer in particular was Lord Damien. However as the years passed, Hawk’s younger brother, Drake was beginning to show stronger signs of obtaining the powers. Hawk vanished without a trace from his home, and traveled far and wide to train his body beyond its limits to destroy Drake. Neo Brionac During his travels, Hawk came across Lambda Zellwegger and the Neo Brionac organization. Lambda offered Hawk the chance to join the Neo Brionac.. Hawk readily agreed to join them, secretly plotting to gain power from them and use it against the soon to be King of the Sunstrider Clan Drake, his own brother. Love and Sorrow .]] For many years Hawk trained with the Neo Brionac. During his time training under Neo Brionac, he met the beautiful Melanie, a summoner in Edge, a city on Filaia. The two soon grew to become two friends, and in time the two fell in love. Over the two years together, Melanie and Hawk undertook many missions from Neo Brionac, even the mission that resulted in Hawk being bitten by a vampire. However despite his lust and desire for female blood, and thanks to the Brionac's supply of plasma to sustain Hawk, the two were wed. Following the marriage, Melanie was pronounced pregnant with a son, to be named Caleb. However these happy times were not to last. During the seventh month of pregnancy, Hawk was called away on Neo Brionac Business, leaving behind his wife for the night. That night, a lone intruder entered the house, and took Summoner Melanie by surprise, and quickly killed her and the unborn son, and took off with all the valuables in the house. The next morning when Hawk returned home, he was met with the sight of his wife hanging from the ceiling fan and a pool of blood under her. Revenge and Destiny From that day forward Hawk's character took a turn for evil, and was a uncontrollable tyrant in battle, with one thought in mind, find and kill the one responsible for the loss of his family. After scouring Edge for a year, he was finally able to track down the killer, and put an end to him. As a result of the death of his wife and unborn child, Hawk's attitude turned dark and sinister and no one dared approach him, and live to tell the tale. Hawk continued to train hard with one goal in life left, to defeat his brother and take the crown. With that in his heart, he continued to train, until the fateful day the Chronicles of Sword Tournament commenced. After seeing his brother's participation in the Chronicles of Sword Tournament, broadcasted to the world, he knew his brother had attained the ability to harness the powers of his people. He followed closely his brother's travels bidding his time to take what was rightfully his from his younger undeserving brother. Little did he know at the time what awaited him as he closed in on Drake's location. Prior to arriving on Planet Spira, Hawk began having recurring dreams with the image of his wife, foretelling of Hawk's destiny to help save the world from a horrible demise. Unsure of what the dream meant, Hawk chose to ignore the dream, and continued on in search of Drake. Oblivion Chronicles Spira Revelations Having spent a year in search of his brother, he finally traced him to the planet Spira. Upon meeting the two brothers launched into a deadly battle while the group Drake was traveling with watched. Both brothers seemed equally matched with their respective weapons and talents. In a last ditch effort, Drake summoned a time vortex to suck Hawk into and seal him in. However just as the vortex was big enough to take Hawk, it took them both in and trapped them in time and space where the battle raged on, and an unexpected face from the past appears. After getting out of the vortex, Murmax, Scion of Chronon toyed with them for a short while before forcing them through the gate to Earth. Journey to Filgaia After being released from the vortex, Hawk and Drake found themselves back on Spira. The two made their way back to the portal Genesis and company took to travel to and from Spira. Upon reaching the portal, they were transported to a planet known as Earth. ]] After a short search on Earth, the two brothers found Genesis and company. During the meeting the group indirectly came under attack by another nation of Earth. Enraged by the attack, the group trekked to the nation and assassinated the leader. Shortly after the assassination the group took off from Earth for what they believed was Filgaia. However due to a careless mistake on Drake’s part in piloting the ship, they were sucked into a portal leading to the Armegdron Galaxy, and ended up landing on the planet AME004. During the brief stay on the planet Hawk and the group encountered four Scions of the Zodiac XIII, Phrax, Scion of Aqua, Cyrax, Scion of Gravitation, Phalanx, Scion of Space, and Murmax once again. After the Scions had their fun taunting the group, the team was teleported back to planet Earth in the middle of a bank robbery in New York City. Suspected of robbing the bank, Hawk and crew were taken into police custody, because they were to weak from hunger to fight back. Shortly after, Genesis framed the robbery on Drake, thus freeing the rest of the group to go to Egypt and take the portal there back to Filgaia. Remembering the words of Murmax very vividly during the encounter on AME004, Hawk launched an attack on the police station with the assistance of Eureka and her summon Bahamut. After releasing Drake from the prison, the trio headed to sea on the back of Bahamut, and caught up with the team. They crossed the Atlantic Ocean and landed in Spain, where Hawk finally met the final straw with his annoyance with Temari's loss of memory and being brainwashed by Genesis. He was able to revive her memories by forcing the facts of her life in her face. Having successfully brought Temari's memories back, the team now travels to Egypt and then to Filgaia, with one goal in mind... destroy Belial. After a few more occurrences on Earth,the party finally reaches the gate in Egypt, where it is decided to deploy Temari's, baby Rika to Oblivion to live with her family. With a few modifications to the portal by Genesis and the X-tracker, the group was able to teleport back to Oblivion, straight the the abandoned basement of Belial's fortress. It was decided the group would remain there the night, while Genesis and Temari travel to her village to deposit the baby. However it was not a quiet night of relax as planned, for a Behemoth wished revenge from the party for their destruction of Imperial City on their last visit to Oblivion. Angered by their presence, the Behemoth struck out on the party. Hawk and Drake jumped into action and countered the attack. The two brother's combined strength was not enough to keep the beast at bay. During the battle, Drake began changing and mutating through the influence of his amulet, and took the battle with behemoth front, while Hawk kept the Behemoth minions at bay from attacking the party. After a long hard fought battle, the Behemoth lay defeated. This amazing feat gave Hawk a new reverence and respect for his brother as the rightful heir to the throne. He decided to help Drake one day recover the lost heirloom of the Sunstrider Dynasty and set their world straight. However, that dream was not to be realized anytime soon, as soon as the Behemoth was defeated, Genesis led the party through the gate to Filgaia their final stop in this odyssey. However before the final battle could begin, Belial appeared and transported the party away from Filgaia, leaving Genesis on his own to meet his doom. The party mysteriously appeared moments later on a space-station. Life at Quartz After the events of the Oblivion party, now known as Oblivion Heroes, Hawk joined his brother, Lilith (who he now calls Hellfire Cat, in homage to her change in attitude at the end of the adventure a year previously) and various others, live at the space colony Quartz. During that time, they took to space piracy with the goal of finding out what truly happened to their leader Genesis at Filgaia. On the side Hawk took up bounty hunting for wanted felons to pay back the expenses the group undertook to purchase the pirate ship. In the time together, Hawk grew attached to Scout as his surrogate sister, and genuinely cared for her forcing his personality to soften a little around her, though to others he was still despicable and evil. Redemption Malkuth Empire Invasion One year has passed since Hawk, Drake and Scout took to space piracy. The trio have returned to the Quartz Station to refuel and watch the finals of the S.A.T.A.N. Tournament between Bloodshock and Leviticus. While Hawk and Drake attended the tournament, Scout returned to her job at the bar. At the tournament Drake and Hawk are met by a former member of the Oblivion Heroes, Ruen. After a short fight, Leviticus is declared the winner, when suddenly the Malkuth Empire launches a surprise attack on the space colony. Hawk, Drake and Ruen quickly launched into action and began defending the colony. After a long fought battle across the entire colony ship, Hawk and Drake returned to the Arena floor, where they are met by Jack Curtiss, Colonel of the Malkuth Army Division. After a small fight against his suicide parachuter team, the party close in on Jack, only to be surprised by a sudden phone call from Jack's mother calling him home. After Jack leaves the station, the party is joined by Scout and Excel. However the time spent in the arena is minimal as the party is forced to evacuate to the Pirate Ship belonging to Hawk, Drake,and Scout to escape a crumbling Quartz Station. Having loaded the mobile suits into the ship, the party takes off to escape the destruction, but are shot down by Malkuth Empire Motherships, which send the party down to a jungle planet in an escape pod, while Drake and Hawk stay behind in the mobile suits to buy the party time to escape. After ensuring the party is safely on the planet, the brothers begin the steady descent to the planet while defending themselves from the Malkuth fighter ships attacking them. Hawk stays at the site of the escape pod while Drake and Ruen hunt for the others in the jungle. After everyone is reunited at the escape pod, the group slowly drifts to sleep. The next day, Drake, Ruen, Scout and Hawk confer on the reunion of the old Oblivion heroes, they decide they must work together to protect the party from danger until the cause for the union was known. During the conference, the four hear a battle raging and run back to discover Malkuth has attacked with an army vaster then ever seen before in history.The Oblivion Heros and their new found friends battle the empire, until finally Drake is able to force the party to flee while Hawk, Ruen and himself hold off the forces. After destroying the forces, they rejoin the party at a beach where they are pitted against the second wave. During the invasion, Logan and Drake commandeer a enemy ship, and load the party in, and leave the planet, Shiron. Upon leaving the atmosphere, they are drawn into the enemy mothership, where it is revealed Logan has the artifact the empire desires, the Frozen Flame. The party is then interrogated, on Logan and the Frozen Flame. After the interrogation, they are freed by Logan and escape the clutches of Aurelius, and his soldiers, on board an enemy ship, and arrive back at Quartz, after the mothership mysteriously blows up. Back at Quartz, the party finds Logan, who mysteriously arrived back to the station on his own. While there, its revealed, a large Malkuth base of operations is in the Quartz Administrative Office. The party bursts into the office and attacks the base. After a long battle, the station is cleared of all enemy soldiers. The party then decides to go down to Auldrant and finish the empire off, and discover their purpose. Hawk and company take off in the stolen Malkuth ship for Auldrant. As per Logan's orders, they self destructs the ship upon entering the atmosphere, and parachutes with the party into the ocean. The party swim to land where they discover Choral Castle, where they set up base for the night. While the party is delved in their own dramas, Hawk and Raizen_Toshira discuss the party and agree Logan is a serious liability that must be destroyed. The next morning the party crosses the border of Kaitzur with the help of Lexie and Aerith's bodies, and into the forest. During the trek, Hawk gets in a small duel with Lex and reveals he needs his weekly supply female blood to quench his Vampiric nature, which is momentarily satisfied by a little blood from Scout before she abruplty departs the party. Also Hawk, Raizen and Excel stage a mini coup against Logan's leadership. Return to Oblivion While Hawk, Raizen and Excel were tracking the main party, they realized their attempts futile as the main party was transported to Oblivion. Where moments later they would be transported to as well at the location of Genesis' Castle. Upon entering Genesis' castle, Hawk and company meet an old friend, long believed dead, Damien. After getting over the shock of meeting his old mentor and the party signaling readiness to go on, the party, Damien included traveled to the other side of the large river, where Ruen stole a boat to continue on to Belial's fort. Once at the fort, the party used the transport gate to warp to Elicoor. The Elicoorian War Upon arrival on the planet, Hawk and the others were captured by the Airyglyph military, and later broken out by Nel of the Aquios Kingdom. During the escape Nel explained she required the assistance of the party, who were believed to be engineers from another country, in completing a deadly weapon. At the same time, two of Nel's servants were captured by Airyglyph forces, prompting the party to run to the aid of Nel (who went after them alone), to rescue them all. After rescuing Nel and her comrades from Airyglyph, Hawk and company made their way to the castle. Upon reaching the castle, the party began analyzing their Runology weapon, and concluded copper would be required to improve the design. During the copper retrieval from an Airyglyph cave, the party encounters and temporarily defeats Gabranth. At the same time, Hawk lost his control from lack of plasma and bit into Scout, draining her of some of her blood. Once back to Aquios, Drake and the party are informed of Airyglyph's plans to attack the following day. That night Hawk and Drake prepared for the upcoming war,and discussed the attack on Scout. After a heated debate Hawk decided it best to approach her and apologize. However this was not to be the case any time soon, as the battle began soon after. While Hawk was against killing the child soldiers, he killed indiscriminately in the battle, not caring about morals, but releasing his rage from earlier on the world. As the party closed in on the battle against Duke Vox, he was suddenly killed by a Malkuth spaceship. Escaping Elicoor Back at the Castle,the Hawk is reunited with his boss, Maria Traydor, the Leader of Quark, an anti-federation group. After a lengthy discussion they decided it best to take the Thunder Arrow, Aquios's weapon, to break the Malkuth air defense and get to the Diplo. During the talks, it was revealed the Malkuth was going after a very valuable and powerful orb kept by the Aquios. Hawk and the party went and stopped the Malkuths from stealing it, and sent a small group to Airglyph to request the Dragon Brigade to bring the Thunder Arrow far enough to attack the Malkuth ships, giving the party a chance to escape. After a lengthy walk through the desert, and back again, the party made its way to retrieve the dragon known as Crosell. After defeating Crossel in battle, the party loads the Thunder Arrow onto Crossel and defeats the Malkuth, long enough to be sent to the Diplo, where Hawk enters training simulations to pass time. It is then revealed Malkuth holds hostage Oblivion Warrior, Temari. Hawk and the others return to the Kirsla Training Facility, and battle Aurelius for their friend and win with the help of Gabranth, who sends the enemy running. Much to the dismay of Hawk who still needs to collect his winnings from a bet he made with Aurelius earlier. Battle Against Strife After getting everything settled, Maria sends Hawk and party out after Malkuth to end the fight for good. The Diplo docks on the Space Station Celeste, where Emperor Strife is docked with his ship Zeus. After sneaking aboard the Zeus using cardboard box disguises, the party is captured by the enemy, but quickly escape using ketchup of all things, and Damien vanishes. After escaping the enemy prison cell, they go after Chester, the prime minister of Malkuth, and kill him with very little problem. Drake and the others then proceed to attack Strife. At the end of the battle, Strife is killed, and it is revealed by Belias that he was corrupted by the Time Devourer, Aphrodite. During the death of Aphrodite, Hawk is able to evolve to the advance level jobs of Fast Gunman and MS Advanced Pilot. After Belias explains about the Time Devourer's three parts, mind, body and soul, and issues a new Celestial Guardian, Bandit Keith to guide the group. Bandit Keith suggests the group escape the exploding Zeus space craft, and make their way to his home in America on Planet Earth. However on the way, Hawk and the others crash land on a planet called Liberty. During an attack by the natives, he encounters the leader of the attackers, Proteus and his adopted daughter Minerva. He was implored to take Minerva from the planet, but due to Federation regulations were unable, and left her behind to Hawk's annoyance. While back on the ship, Hawk meets Raven Angelus, who claims to be his former student, but when put to the test didn't pass. Battle Against Strife After getting everything settled, Maria sends Hawk and party out after Malkuth to end the fight for good. The Diplo docks on the Space Station Celeste, where Emperor Strife is docked with his ship Zeus. After sneaking aboard the Zeus using cardboard box disguises, the party is captured by the enemy, but quickly escape using ketchup of all things, and Damien vanishes. After escaping the enemy prison cell, they go after Chester, the prime minister of Malkuth, and kill him with very little problem. Drake and the others then proceed to attack Strife. At the end of the battle, Strife is killed, and it is revealed by Belias that he was corrupted by the Time Devourer, Aphrodite. During the death of Aphrodite, Hawk is able to evolve to the advance level jobs of Fast Gunman and MS Advanced Pilot. After Belias explains about the Time Devourer's three parts, mind, body and soul, and issues a new Celestial Guardian, Bandit Keith to guide the group. Bandit Keith suggests the group escape the exploding Zeus space craft, and make their way to his home in America on Planet Earth. However on the way, Hawk and the others crash land on a planet called Liberty. During an attack by the natives, he encounters the leader of the attackers, Proteus and his adopted daughter Minerva. He was implored to take Minerva from the planet, but due to Federation regulations were unable, and left her behind to Hawk's annoyance. While back on the ship, Hawk meets Raven Angelus, who claims to be his former student, but when put to the test didn't pass. The Scions Demise Upon arriving on Earth, Hawk and party descended to Los Vegas, and spent a little time gambling before getting down to business, or in Hawk's case heavily drunk. Hawk and the party were led by Bandit Keith and his friend JBL to dig in the desert, and unearth a labyrinth leading to a temple. At the temple Bandit Keith and JBL instructed Gabranth to stab Logan extracting Aphrodite into a chalice. After which Gabranth challenges Logan to a one on one duel to show who is greater. The duel was cut short by Toxin, Scion XII. Who was quickly defeated by Drake and the other party members, leaving Gabranth to resume the duel, this time against the party. As the battle intensified, Gabranth went to trance mode, then weapon mode before finally absorbing the Frozen Flame, and killing Murmax in the process. As Gabranth ascended to God status, Drake decided to stand and keep fighting in memory of his late wife and child. As hope seemed totally lost, Scions Knox and Fox defeated Gabranth and left taking Aphrodite with them. As the party healed Bandit Keith explained that all that remains is Yiazmat before Time Devourer is back, and that he was taking them to Genesis' grave to retrieve a key to use at the temples holding parts of a seal to release Yiazmat. Thier task was to kill Yiazmat before it could unite with it's other parts. However inside the coffin wasn't a corpse, but rather Exodus. As things were about to be made clear, Phalanx appeared and teleported everyone to Spira, where Keeley was placed under medical attention from her wounds from Logan/Exile. Destruction Time Traveling Adventures After the end of the Redemption events, Hawk and company were sent hurdling through time. One of the stops made was to Filgaia, where Maria gave birth to twins and leaped back into their time traveling adventures. =Relationships= Family *Oberon Sunstrider - Hawk's Father *Titania Sunstrider - Hawk's Mother *Drake Sunstrider - Hawk's brother * Melanie Sunstrider - Hawk's Wife, she died at the hands of a robber while Hawk was away attending to work. * Caleb Sunstrider - Hawk's unborn son. Caleb was killed in a miscarriage when his mother was murdered by a robber. *Allura - Hawk's love interest during the events of Omega Redemption. Friends *Ruen - met during the Oblivion travels, and work closely together in the series' 5th installment. *Fate - a young girl Hawk met when Ruen took her in, and work closely together in the party. *Scout - one of the very few characters Hawk is actually nice to by choice. He is protective for her, and playfully calls her the Hellfire Cat for her short temper near the end of the Oblivion adventures. Associates *Neo Brionac *The Omega V: Redemption Party. *The Omega IV: Oblivion Party. Rivals *Gabranth *Murmax *Aurelius =Classes= Omega 4: Oblivion Fast Gunman Job Class: Gunman - Fast Gunman Weapon Type: pistol - Dual uzi Weapon Name*: letzte Abzahlung Skills/Magic**: - Divide and Conquer - The letzte Abzahlung splits into millions of clones and attacks one or multiple users. if a clone is destroyed before impact it shall split into another army of clones. - Hasten - speed time - slow - slow it down - Flare of Time - during time freeze a flame will light on opponent burning him, (time unfreeze on contact) (auto) - Time Freeze-freeze time - normalize - normalize time - Command Line - the letzte Abzahlung is manipulated on voice command without owner touching it - Skuld's touch - Hawk can temporarily expand the command line onto other projectile weaponry to use against his opponents. - Berserk - causes body to expotentially grow more powerful and capable of magnifying spells and skills (most commonly can be used in dire need in junction with limit break in fast gunman mode) Limit Break: Blitzkrieg - The letzte Abzahlung gives off a pure black aura of energy, and commences the divide and conquer routine, with the hasten spell attached to the individual clones and flare of time. The time field of the target(s) slow down over the period of time it takes for the gun to shoot the target. (guns timefield increases at double rate enemy rate decreases). From each clone army created 25% of the clones will be under the influence of freeze force, while another 25% under evil, and another 25% under hyper speed. The remaining 25% stay normal These percents can change under different circumstances that Hawk feels will make combat more effective. Omega 5: Redemption Gun Lord Job Class: Gunner ---> Fast Gunman --> Gun Lord Weapon Type: Uzi ---> Dual Uzi ---> Bazooka Weapon Name: Letzte Abzahlung ---> Letzte Abzahlung ---> Letzte Abzahlung Reloaded Techs/Magic: Divide and Conquer - The letzte Abzahlung splits into millions of clones and attacks one or multiple users. if a clone is destroyed before impact it shall split into another army of clones. * Hasten - speed time* slow - slow it down* Flare of Time - during time freeze a flame will light on opponent burning him, (time unfreeze on contact) (auto)* Time Freeze-freeze time* normalize - normalize time* Command Line the letzte Abzahlung is manipulated on voice command without owner touching it* Skuld's touch - Hawk can temporarily expand the command line onto other projectile weaponry to use against his opponents. * Berserk - causes body to expotentially grow more powerful and capable of magnifying spells and skills (extreme case and in limitbreak) Freezing bullets - causes the bullets in the Letzte Abzahlung to be coated in a sharp icy form, causing extra damage (auto-attack unless against a fire elemental) Vampiric bite - Hawk mutates into his vampiric form, and bites females to revive his lost energy and strength Ultra Shot - used after Skuld's touch normally, and fires all the projectile weaponery in one big shot at the target(s) Ice Wall - creates a wall of ice around an enemy Frozen Trap - forms a barrier around an enemy and keeps them frozen while slowly reducing their health until they either break free or are set free. Ice Strike - forms a blast of ice, that can either form a bridge or a blast. Gravija - Gravity forms on enemy, pushing enemy to the ground and traps there. Limit Break: Blitzkrieg -The letzte Abzahlung gives off a pure black aura of energy, and commences the divide and conquer routine, with the hasten spell attached to the individual clones and flare of time. The time field of the target(s) slow down over the period of time it takes for the gun to shoot the target. (guns timefield increases at double rate enemy rate decreases). From each clone army created 25% of the clones will be under the influence of freeze force, while another 25% under evil, and another 25% under hyper speed. The remaining 25% stay normal These percents can change under different circumstances that Hawk feels will make combat more effective. During this time, Hawk undergoes Berserk. Ultimate MS Pilot Job Class: MS Pilot ---> MS Advanced Pilot --> Ultimate MS Pilot Weapon Type: Gundam ---> Qubeley --> Gundam Heavyarms Kai =Letzte Abzahlung= The Letzte Abzahlung is Hawk Sunstrider's trademark weapon, originally as a pistol, which was traded for a dual uzi when Belias granted Hawk advanced job classes. Typically the form of this weapon in post Omega 4 rps is either a single uzi or dual uzi depending on the job classes available to him. =Trivia= * Hawk has used the techs/magic Divide and Conquer, Hasten, Slow, Flare of Time, Time Freeze, Normalize, Command Line, Skuld's touch, Berserk, Freezing bullets, Vampiric bite, and Icy Blaze. * Hawk has used the Special Skills Aerial, Alteration, Demi Force, Evil Force, Freeze Force, and Hyper Speed. Category:Dark Elves Category:Time Category:Filgaians Category:Oblivion Characters Category:Redemption Characters Category:Members of Brionac Category:2840 AΩX Births